Frozen Like Stone
by Lucina's Blade
Summary: Mary is freezing in her room so she goes to Seto to warm her up. WARNING THIS IS A LEMON! MaryXSeto


In the sudden breeze of a summer night, Mary was shuddering in her bedroom. Her

room had the coldest AC and when hot nights like these appear certain people (Kano) put the

air conditioning on 67 degrees. Mary just couldn't take it and went to Seto's room. "S-seto?"

Mary was always nervous when talking to Seto, for she was developing something when talking

to him. This strange feeling when she sees him smile, is it love? "Yes Mary? Did you have

another nightmare?" Seto hated that Mary was haunted by nightmares, and wished that she

could have a peaceful night for once, but he has them sometimes as well. "N-no, w-w-well my

ro-room is freez-freezing cold.. Can I st-stay h-here?" Seto blushed, he had always loved her

since he laid eyes on her. Reading her mind back when he first met her, he saw that she wasn't

going to bully him or be mean. So he opened up to see such a beautiful girl. "U-um yeah sure!"

Mary looked up thrilled, "Thank you S-seto!" She goes up to him and goes in his bed,

making sure not to make him uncomfortable she sleeps at the very edge of the bed. Seto taps

on her shoulder and gave her his lovely smile, "You don't have to sleep at the edge of the bed

silly. You might wake up on the floor with a red mark on your forehead." Seto explained while

going to her forehead and pecking it with his lips. Mary was frozen there like stone (kind of

ironic) from how close they were to each other. "Um, if it's o-okay with you..." Mary goes to Seto

and lies right next to him still mindful not to step into out of zone spots.

However, Seto wraps his hands around her making sure their was no space between

them and Mary was burning up. "S-seto!" Seto looks up petrified, "Oh! I-I'm sorry! I'll take my

ha-" Mary stops him with a kiss on the lips making sure that he gets that she was actually really

happy. "It's ok-okay since it's you..." Mary stated while scared to make eye contact. Seto smiled

and took her face and cupped it with his hands, "Mary I love you with all my heart!" Mary looks

up and smiles, "Seto? What do we d-do know?" Mary was generally curious for she never had

love in her life before Seto came into her life. "Well that depends, do you want to take it slow or

fast?" Mary stared at his eyes until making a conclusion, "I-is making love r-right now f-fast?"

Seto just stared her dumbfounded.

"M-Mary! Do you know what you're asking?" Seto was scared what her answer is, "Isn't

making love in bed kissing and stuff?" Seto sighed and chuckled a bit, "Not exactly sweety,

making love is in other words hav-having s-sex.." She looked at him with the foreign word, "will

you show me what sex is Seto?" Seto now was the one on fire in this summer night as he

stared at her terrified. "Mary, are you positively sure you want this?"

"Yes." Mary said looking a little more confident.

"Need to test that again, you sure?"

"P-please make love to me!" Mary said screaming out almost waking the others.

"U-um okay...:" Seto said while taking Mary's body and putting her down unto the bed so he can

be on top of her. He looks at her eyes and on accident reads her mind that she wanted Seto to

kiss her, so he silently obeys without her speaking. With this passionate kiss he slightly nibbles

on her lip making her gasp open, using this he slides his tongue in making a beautiful dance

with both tongues. Mary and Seto wasn't fighting for dominance for Mary gave in before the fight

of love even began. Soon needing air they let go with a string coming from their lips. Looking

down Seto unties Mary apron and sees only her gorgeous blue dress that makes her look like

a princess. After the apron, he unzips the dress from the back so the dress can clumsily falls

down so he can see her undergarments. Mary first reaction to this was putting her hands to try

to cover up her body, almost terrified for what he has to say. "Mary, please don't hide. You're

too beautiful for that." Mary looks up at Seto's reassuring eyes and agrees. Seto realized that he

should start stripping so she won't feel to scared.

With that he unzips his jumpsuit and takes it off and throws it in a dark corner that

doesn't matter now so Mary can see his purple shirt and gray pants to go along with them.

Mary shakily unbuttoned the shirt so he can work on his pants so now both having only their

undergarments. Seto unclipped her bra so he can her cherry nipples that are very stiff and still.

Seto licks around her left nipple and makes a circular notion that makes Mary gasp. Seeing that

reaction he continues and starts sucking her nipple while massaging the right one. Mary never

felt anything so good in her life when he's licking and sucking her chest. Hearing her moan,

Seto starts feeling tight down there noticing he's getting really turned on my her moaning. With

that he goes down while taking his hands shaping them over her body and goes down to her

soaking panties. "Continue?" Seto looks at Mary with his beautiful brown eyes, "Please." With

that he pulls the panties down and throws them into the same corner with the other unwanted

clothing. He's sees her womanhood and goes down and swirls his tongue while she's making

adorable squeaks and loud moans.

Mary puts her hand on her mouth just incase she might wake the others up from their

slumber. Seto continues to lick every part of her and then puts in a finger. Mary gasps at the

sudden contact and with that he starts pumping in and out of her with his index finger. Next he

puts another finger in and goes a little more faster while Mary is moaning out of pure pleasure,

"Se-Seto I feel that something is coming" With Mary's climax she cums right in Seto's fingers,

Mary just looks at Seto and freaks out. "I'm so so sorry! I-I didn't mean to pee on you!" Mary

was just about to cry until Seto starts laughing, "It's not pee, you just had an orgasm. It's quite

normal for that to happen when having sex with someone." Mary looked confused and just

nodded, "Ca-can you continue?" Seto smiled "Sure!"

After their little conversation he finally took down his trousers so Mary can see his stone-  
>hard erection. Mary blushed at seeing the size of it and wondered how it's going to fit. Finally<p>

Seto centered it at her entrance and looked at Mary, "Ready?" Mary just nodded, and with

that Seto went inside very carefully so he didn't harm her. Mary's eyes bulged as she tried to

conceal her scream with her hands and she was being penetrated by Seto. He waits for her and

smiles and whispers her loving things so she can calm down just a little with that Mary calmed

down and he started moving. He goes very slowly and softly as Mary just moans and gasps.

Seto lifts her up so she's on his lap and he kisses her while inside her. Mary gasps in between

the touching kiss as he goes up and down with her. Never once has Mary asked him to go

faster for this was the pace that made her the most comfortable and Seto was perfectly okay

with that.

After a while Seto feels something as he's thrusting into her, "Ma-Mary! I'm going to

cum!" Mary while gasping, "Please!" Seto couldn't hold it anymore and feels her up with his

semen and comes out of her pussy. "Mary you could get pregnant!" Mary looked up at him,

"Why!?" Seto looks at her and awkwardly laughs, "Making love can result to being pregnant

Mary!" Mary sat up from the bed and looked at him before stating, "Gives me more of a reason

to live in this world with you Seto!" Mary says in her high pitched voice. Seto stares at her once

more before kissing her on the forehead.


End file.
